Revenge
by RainbowBaconCakes
Summary: Farkas interrupts his wife while she's on a hunt for revenge. How will she react? ( I suck at writing summaries, sorry!)


**Author's note: I felt like writing today so I decided to write this quick little one-shot about my khajiit OC and her husband Farkas. This is my first ever story on here and I hope you like it!**

* * *

The khajiit stared through the bushes at the deer, watching as it looked around cautiously before lowering its head to take a drink from the small stream in front of it. Its eyes scanned the forest wearily, ears pricked up, trying to find out whether it was still being pursued. The khajiit's green eyes were locked on the deer, her eyes shining at the prospect of finally ending her pursuit. She had been tracking it across the plains of Whiterun for hours now, and was finally in position for her to take the shot and get her revenge. The deer had finished drinking now, and was now trying to catch its breath, eyes still alert and full of fear. The khajiit nocked an arrow in her bow, the black ebony almost seeming to absorb the light around it, before drawing it so the string was taut. The khajiit smiled in anticipation. She was now ready to claim her prey.

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind her, the sound of several twigs snapping and the clatter of heavy-sounding armour moving towards her, causing the deer to startle and dart further into the woods, becoming a mere slit of brown amongst the trees.

The khajiit let out a loud curse, turning with fury in her eyes to face the creator of the ruckus, prepared to release her wrath on the unfortunate soul that had caused her to lose her long-anticipated prize.

The person behind her suddenly let out a low sound of surprise, as they tripped and landed on the khajiit, causing her to look up and face the armour-clad individual. Upon seeing who it was, she rolled her eyes, yet they softened upon looking at who her assailant was.

"What are you doing here, Farkas?" The khajiit said, sounding annoyed, but the soft look in her eyes betrayed the tone of her voice.

Looking for you" Farkas said, Propping himself up with his arms so he could get a better look at the small angry-sounding khajiit under him.

Oh?" She said, "And how exactly did you manage to find me here? I've been tracking that deer around Whiterun for hours, and aren't you supposed to in Morthal clearing out a bandit camp with Ria?" The woman asked, lifting her hand to push a few strands of her husband's hair out of his face.

"We already cleared it out" he said, straight to the point, as always. "So I decided to try and find you. One of the guardsmen said he saw you sprinting across the plains towards here, so I went to go look for you." He explained, leaning into the hand that was now cupping his cheek.

"You made me lose the deer" she said, but the gleam in her eyes told him that her previous anger was replaced by something resembling amusement. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her so she could wrap her arms around his waist.

Farkas, now pressed up against his wife, wrapped his arms around her and nestled his face into her neck. "Sorry about the noise, but it's hard to move quietly in this." He said, his voice muffled by her neck, gesturing to his steel armour.

The khajiit rolled her eyes. "Alright, I forgive you. Now, let us go before we are introduced to some of Skyrim's more…_Daring_ wildlife" She said, gently pushing Farkas off her and getting to her feet. Farkas, as reluctant as he was to leave the arms of his wife, nodded in agreement before letting himself be nudged off. The khajiit held out her arm, helping Farkas up, then proceeded to sling her bow over her shoulder and gather up the arrows that had fallen out of her quiver when he had fallen on top of her. After she had carefully collected them up, she turned to her husband, who wrapped his arm around her waist as they began the long trek back to Whiterun.

"You know…" Farkas said after a while, "We have plenty of venison at home, why did you want to chase that one deer so badly?" He inquired.

"His wife blushed and looked down at her feet, muttering something that sounded like 'It hate mine obedience.'

"What was that, love?" Farkas said, looking down at his tiny, embarrassed wife.

She sighed, before clearing her throat and saying, in a louder voice:

"It ate my alchemy ingredients. I left the house to pick them shortly after you left, and when I stopped to have lunch, I turned and saw its head in my ingredients bag helping himself to my flowers! I was merely hunting it as an act of revenge!"

Farkas looked down at his wife and laughed. "I should have known there was some other reason for you chasing a deer across the plains of Whiterun other that the thrill of the hunt!" He laughed, pulling her closer before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

His wife just blushed even more, hiding her face in his chest. "Shut up…" She said, suppressing an embarrassed giggle, "You would have done the same…"

"Hmm… You're probably right." Said Farkas with a smile. "Now, come on, let's get home so we can rest up. After all, I plan on tracking down and putting an end to an ingredient-stealing deer tomorrow!"

The khajiit looked up, a smile on her face, then quickly leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek "I love you" she said.

"And I love you" he replied, before taking his wife's hand in his and heading back home.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks for taking your time to read this! Any critiques or tips you can give would be appreciated! Thanks again!**


End file.
